Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170528053205
Anna - Like I promised, I'm gonna scream at you a lot today. Maybe not. I didn't promise that, did I? So... Anna Whatever-your-last-name is. We meet again. You stupid little woman with the mindset of a two year old who never left the castle even though she could. People say you're 'adorkable', but apparently people don't know the meanign of that word. You are, stupid, overly caring, weak, obnoxious, insufferable and will believe about anything. Get to it, girl, even poor Marshmallow could kill you, let alone poor Elsa. Like, why the heck did you have to stalk poor Elsa all the time?!! Huh? Huh? HUH??? POOR ELSA DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE STUCK ISOLATED IN ARENDELLE TOGETHER WITH THE LIKES OF YOU AT ALL!!! Of course she would've been much better off without you anyway. Okay, she doesn't have to be stuck living in fears at all nor or anything else, but still, I hate you but at least I'd always rather favor Elsa over you. And you! You're such a real pain who's not easily impressionable at all anyway!! You're just some obnoxious, insufferable young girl who should've been raised by rock trolls anyway instead of Kristoff!! You shouldn't be Elsa's sister at all anyway! I'd still rather love someone like Elsa over the likes of you because you're just an obnoxious, insufferable brat anyway!! You're the princess WHOM I REALLY HATE THE MOST WITH A BURNING PASSION! And you were the reason poor Elsa banished herself from Arendelle! You never ever even easily deserve any forgiveness from poor Elsa for that at all anyway!! I know poor Elsa deserves anything much better than you deserve. She would've been much better off being raised by someone else who'd raise her much better than your parents could've. I have sympathy for a sweeter girl like Elsa but I have no sympathy for the likes of you at all because you're a nightmare and you were completely nothing but a disgusting animal who makes me sick and ill but I feel far much worse for poor Elsa having to have the likes of you as her own sister. The one whose voice should've been gone for good. The less I had to listen to your loud painful screams, yells and shouts the better. Whatever you are, you're a just a plain, inferior, so called royal princess anyway no matter how nice, kind, gentle, friendly you've may seem to be so far. It's best to blow my steam onto you!! Plus you look exactly like Rapuzel!! It's like you're making fun of her awesome ways!! Well not exactly like her but you talk like her and your eyes and face and, like, the way you smile's EXACTLY LIKE HER!! Rapunzel's at least also superior to the likes of that real, true pain in the butt like you anyway even besides Elsa. I don't even pity you for all the stupid fanfictions all about you at all! I don't even have pity for you at all. I like Rapunzel way, far more than the likes of you anyway as much as I'd always rather show favoritism Elsa over the likes of you. Sorry but this is dedicated to anybody who totally hates Anna!!